Carl Filipiak
Carl Filipiak is an American jazz-rock guitarist and recording artist for Art of Life Records. USA. Best known for his jazz-fusion CD's and partnership with world renowned drummer, Dennis Chambers. His critically acclaimed CD's feature Miles Davis' alumni Bob Berg and Gary Thomas on sax, Will Calhoun on drums (Living Color), Gary Grainger on bass (John Scofield) and many others. He was included among a list of renowned guitar players and nominated for "New Fusion Blood" in Jazziz Magazine. He is an author of instructional books for Mel Bay Publications and Balafon Books. video:Carl Filipiak - Sitting On Top Of The World In 1987 Carl Filipiak recorded his first album, "Electric Thoughts" on Geometric Records. Soon afterwards, he started recording and playing with Dennis Chambers, Greg Grainger and Gary Grainger. In 1990 "Blue Entrance" was released with national and international distribution, and he met Bob Berg (Miles Davis, Mike Stern). Bob Berg played on "Right On Time" (1993), "Hotel Real" (1997) and "Peripheral Vision" (2000). In the late 90's he did some touring with Victor Wooten and Will Calhoun. His recordings have garnered him reviews in publications such as 20th Century Guitar, Billboard, Guitar Player, Guitar World and Jazz Times. His music has been featured in the Olympics and on televised events for NBC Sports and Turner Broadcasting. He also produced and wrote the songs for Dennis Chambers CD, "Big City." Filipiak currently plays on the East Coast at various clubs and festivals including Blues Alley in Washington DC, The RamsHead in Annapolis, and the Berks Jazz Festival in PA. He performs once a month in Fell's Point at the Cat's Eye, well known to blues and jazz fans, in his hometown of Baltimore, MD http://www.catseyepub.com/. His most recent album is I Got Your Mantra, which marked a departure from his longtime label Geometric Records to Art of Life Records. He is also currently a member of Lafayette Gilchrist and the New Volcanoes, and can be heard on their latest release, "It Came From Baltimore." Lafayette's music can be heard on the HBO series, "The Wire" and "Treme." In addition to recording and performing, Carl is actively involved in music education. He is the author of "Rock-Fusion Improvising," an instructional book and companion CD from Mel Bay Publications and a contributing author on jazz guitar for several publishers. "Rock-Fusion Improvising" is listed in Guitar World Magazine as one of the top 25 books & instructional videos you must have. He has opened for national acts such as jazz trumpeter Wynton Marsalis, songstress Roberta Flack and rock guitarist Eric Johnson.Baltimore Sun, Baltimore Sun feature article. His albums, Looking Forward Looking Back and Peripheral Vision, have been reviewed on the All About Jazz website http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=10405 http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=6200. Filipiak's current band features Frank Young on drums, Paul Hannah on sax, Matt Everhart on bass. Equipment Fender Stratocaster, PRS McCarty Solid-body and PRS Archtop Guitar. Fender Vibroverb and Fender Bassman amps, PRS 30 with 1-12 cabinet. Discography * Electric Thoughts (1987) Geometric Records * Blue Entrance (1990) Geometric Records * Right on Time (1993) Geometric Records * Hotel Reàl (1997) Geometric Records * Peripheral Vision (2000) Geometric Records * Looking Forward Looking Back (2002) Geometric Records * I Got Your Mantra (2007) Art of Life Records * Arrival (Randy Runyon album, 2007) Art of Life Records Educational Materials * "Rock-Fusion Improvising" - Mel Bay Publications * "Guitar- A Complete Guide for the Player" - Balafon Books (contributing author) * "Totally Guitar - The Definitive Guide" - Thunder Bay Press (contributing author) * "Play Acoustic" - Backbeat Books - (contributing author) * "Use What You Got" (video) - eLine Productions References External links *Carl Filipiak's home page http://www.carlfilipiak.com/carlfilipiak.com Category:Guitarists